La fille d'à côté
by series-fanfic
Summary: AU. Glenn vit seul dans un petit appartement d'Atlanta. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme nommée Maggie emménage dans l'appartement d'à côté. Dès qu'il la voit, il est attiré par elle. Le seul problème ? Elle est enceinte et semble fuir quelque chose. Le résumé est très mauvais mais venez quand même voir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Walking dead ne m'appartient pas.

Je voulais écrire cette histoire parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur Maggie et Glenn. Bien sûr, tous les personnages (ou presque) seront incorporés au fur et à mesure. Bonne lecture !

– – – – –

Glenn habitait dans un vieil immeuble en briques rouges dans le centre d'Atlanta. Il livrait des pizzas et essayait d'économiser de l'argent pour pouvoir payer ses études. Il étudiait la géographie du territoire américain et souhaitait devenir professeur au lycée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an avant d'obtenir son diplôme. Après ça, il pourrait déménager dans un appartement plus grand.

Il était tranquillement assis chez lui et regardait la télévision. Il avait travaillé ce midi et la veille et était bien entendu allé en cours et il ne voulait qu'une chose : se reposer. Heureusement pour lui, c'était le week-end. Il faisait nuit depuis un moment et il commençait à avoir très faim. Il pensait à se faire livrer un plat, comme une pizza ou du chinois, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit assourdissant dans les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Précipitamment, il sortit de chez lui pour aller avoir ce qu'il se passait. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme entourée d'objets en tous genres éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle les ramassait rapidement et les remettait dans le carton qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle était en train de remettre un foulard dans la boîte quand il se mit à côté d'elle. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, elle sursauta légèrement, le lâcha et leva la tête.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Glenn. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle doucement. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte avec une main mais je n'ai pas réussi, je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Il n'y a rien de grave, je vais juste vous aider. Au fait, moi c'est Glenn, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

\- Maggie.

Elle regarda la main tendue quelques secondes avant de la serrer. Elle finit de ranger ses affaires avec l'aide de Glenn puis se releva. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit son ventre dépassé. Ce n'était pas très voyant mais on pouvait malgré tout distinguer son ventre légèrement arrondi par la grossesse. Elle était très mince mais portait un débardeur moulant qui ne lui permettait pas de le cacher.

Elle allait se pencher pour ramasser le carton mais Glenn fut plus rapide et l'attrapa avant elle. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais il avait juste l'air de vouloir l'aider alors elle ne dit rien. Elle se doutait bien qu'il faisait parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était enceinte mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de remarque alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le rencontrer et qu'il l'avait aidée. Elle se détourna et ouvrit la porte. Elle laissa Glenn entrer après elle et lui indiqua un coin où il pouvait poser le carton.

La pièce était remplie de cartons entreposés les uns sur les autres. Sur certains il y avait le dessin de ce qu'il contenait alors il vit qu'il y avait le canapé ainsi qu'une table basse encore emballés. Un carton ouvert laissait entrevoir la vaisselle. Les seules choses qui n'étaient pas dans des cartons étaient une lampe qui permettait d'éclairer la pièce, un tapis et une chaise.

\- Merci. Je voudrais bien vous proposer un café ou autre chose mais je n'ai rien installé.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas la peine. Et puis, ce ne serait pas très délicat de ma part de prendre un café alors que vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Dire que je pensais pouvoir cacher ça encore quelques temps, dit Maggie en caressant son ventre délicatement. Je ne pensais pas devenir si grosse aussi vite.

\- Non… je veux dire… Ce n'est pas… Vous n'êtes pas grosse du tout, vous êtes même l'une des femmes enceintes les plus minces que j'ai jamais vues.

\- Parce que vous voyez beaucoup de femmes enceintes ?

\- Euh… quoi ? Non ! Je voulais juste dire que vous n'êtes pas grosse.

Il devenait de plus en plus rouge et Maggie émit un petit rire. Ils restèrent en silence et Glenn en profita pour l'observer. Elle avait des cheveux bruns coupés au carré et des yeux verts hypnotisant. Elle souriait mais on pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sereine, comme si elle craignait que quelque chose de mauvais ne se passe. Même si elle était enceinte, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait une carrure assez athlétique.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, déclara Glenn.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Maggie.

Ils avançaient tous les deux jusqu'à la porte et Glenn se trouvait bientôt sur le palier.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez venir me voir. Je ne suis pas doué pour la plomberie mais je peux vous aider à monter quelques meubles.

\- C'est gentil, je viendrais vous voir si j'ai un problème.

Et sur ce, elle referma la porte. Glenn resta planté là un moment avant de retourner chez lui. Il s'installa sur son canapé et se mit à réfléchir. Il pensait à la jeune femme qui s'avérait être sa nouvelle voisine. Il était bien content que le jeune qui vivait avant dans l'appartement d'à côté soit parti. Il passait son temps à mettre de la techno à fond, de jour comme de nuit.

À la place, il trouvait une femme qui avait l'air très calme et qui, pour ne rien gâcher, était plutôt jolie. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il la trouvait même magnifique. Le problème était qu'elle était enceinte, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais elle semblait emménager seule, remarqua-t-il. Peut-être qu'elle était célibataire et était tombée enceinte par accident. Mais elle ne semblait pas être ce genre de fille.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser et après de longues heures de réflexion, il finit par s'endormir tout habillé sur son canapé.

– – – – –

Toute la semaine passa et Glenn n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa nouvelle voisine. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le soir où il l'avait rencontrée. Chaque jour, il espérait la voir mais elle semblait ne jamais être là. Ou alors elle restait tout le temps enfermée chez elle, parfaitement silencieuse. Il n'avait pas vu d'homme non plus. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas bien de penser ainsi, il se sentait soulagé à l'idée qu'elle soit véritablement seule.

Bien entendu, il ne lui souhaitait pas d'élever son bébé seule mais il ne voulait pas la voir avec un homme. C'était égoïste de sa part mais il était fasciné par elle depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Même lui commençait à trouver ça inquiétant. Après tout, ça commençait à ressembler à épisode d'Esprits criminels. Un jeune femme emménage seule dans un immeuble, son voisin l'espionne (ce qu'il ne faisait tout de même pas) et elle finit retrouvée morte dans son lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à elle.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait du travail, il la trouva devant sa porte. Elle semblait hésiter à frapper. Elle allait le faire lorsqu'il toussa pour lui signaler sa présence. Comme la première fois, elle sursauta, ce qui le fit rire. Elle se retourna et eut un air agacé sur le visage.

\- Ça vous amuse de faire peur aux gens ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes faciles à effrayer. Mais non, je voulais juste vous éviter de frapper pour rien.

\- Si vous le dites. En fait, je voulais vous demander votre aide.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais juste déposer mes affaires et je suis à vous.

Il la dépassa et ouvrit la porte pour entrer. Elle attendait sur le pas de la porte et semblait hésiter à entrer. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais lorsqu'il s retourna il la vit au même endroit qu'avant.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il. Fermez juste la porte derrière vous sinon elle va claquer à cause des courants d'air, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez encore peur.

\- Très drôle. J'aurais un service à vous demander.

\- Attendez, venez vous asseoir.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inciter à le suivre et la conduisit jusqu'au salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et elle fit de même, se mettant à l'opposé. Elle observait la pièce attentivement. Le canapé était usé et il ne devait plus avoir sa couleur d'origine, la table basse avait des marques de tasses et l'abat-jour était mis de travers. Dans un coin près de la fenêtre se trouvait un bureau recouvert de feuilles. Elle pouvait voir que tous les meubles avaient bien servis.

\- Donc, pour ce service ? l'incita Glenn à parler.

\- Oui ! En fait, je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez m'aider pour les meubles. Depuis que je suis arrivée je n'ai pu monter que la table basse. J'aurais bien fait le reste toute seule mais je n'arrive pas à tout tenir ensemble pour pouvoir visser ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que vous avez essayé de tout faire sans aide ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ! Vous n'auriez même pas dû porter cette boîte l'autre jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose sur les femmes enceintes mais je sais qu'elles ne sont pas supposées porter des choses trop lourdes. Si j'avais su je serais venu chez vous de force.

Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait en dire long et se raidit.

\- D'accord, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, se reprit-il. Mais vous auriez dû demander de l'aide plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je suis en carton ! s'énerva-t-elle. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler comme ça !

Elle se leva d'un coup et Glenn ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle semblait en colère et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter mais juste l'aider. Il s'excusa et elle s'assit de nouveau en tentant de se calmer.

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas à moi de vous protéger.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne vous connais même pas.

\- Mais j'accepte de vous aider avec grand plaisir. J'ai juste une question, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Allez-y.

\- Est-ce que vous dormez dans un lit ? Je veux dire, est-ce que votre lit à été assemblé ?

Elle voyait qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien et sourit doucement.

\- Oui, mon père l'a monté pour moi quand je suis arrivée mais il est reparti avant que le reste de mess affaires n'arrive.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Je vais vous payer pour votre travail, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Hors de question, considérez ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue.

\- Mais vous allez m'aider à emménager presque entièrement, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Non, si je vous laissais me payer ma mère viendrait ici et me remettrait à ma place avant que j'ai le temps d'attraper la moindre pièce.

Il rigola et elle fut entraînée avec lui.

\- Si je ne vous donne pas d'argent, je pourrais peut-être vous inviter à manger alors.

\- Parfait ! C'est réglé.

Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis elle repartit chez elle.

– – – – –

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Ce serait gentil de laisser un commentaire pour me dire si je dois continuer. A bientôt j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : TWD ne m'appartient pas. J'aurais aimé mais ce n'est pas le cas.

J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre. Je mets celui-là pour vous aider à décider si vous aimez cette histoire ou non. Bonne lecture !

– – – – –

Maggie était arrivée dans l'immeuble depuis une semaine. Elle avait rencontré son voisin le premier jour et il lui avait paru charmant. Il n'avait pas été très à l'aise avec elle mais il avait malgré tout voulu l'aider. Il aurait pu se contenter de regarder ce qu'il se passait et de rentrer chez lui mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il lui avait même proposer son aide au cas. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était enceinte ou juste par courtoisie. Cependant, elle penchait plus pour la seconde hypothèse.

Elle avait trouvé un travail dans une petite librairie près de chez elle. Son patron était un vieil homme qui s'appelait Dale. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait été à la retraite pendant quelques années mais qu'il avait fini par s'ennuyer. Alors il avait décidé d'ouvrir une librairie. Ce n'était pas très grand mais il avait suffisamment de clients pour gagner de l'argent. Il avait mis une affiche pour dire qu'il cherchait une aide et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Elle venait tout juste d'arriver à Atlanta et elle ne connaissait personne. Elle avait dû quitté la ferme de son père et était venue se réfugier ici. Son père l'avait aidée à emménager au tout début mais avait vite dû repartir pour s'occuper de ses champs.

Une routine s'était installée. Elle se levait, allait à la douche, prenait un chocolat chaud avec des tartines, finissait de se préparer et partait au travail. Tous les soirs, elle essayait de monter un meuble mais après un succès difficile avec la table basse, elle n'avait rien réussi. Elle repensait au voisin qui lui avait proposé de l'aide et se demandait si elle devait accepter.

Pour le moment, elle se trouvait au travail et rangeait des livres sur les étagères en pensant à Glenn. Elle essayait de se décider mais dès qu'elle trouvait une raison de lui demander elle en trouvait une pour ne pas le faire.

\- Tu es sure que ça va ? retentit la voix de Dale derrière elle.

Elle sursauta. Ça semblait devenir une habitude et ça commençait à l'agacer fortement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Regarde l'étagère.

Elle leva les yeux et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait mélangé les livres pour enfants, les pièces de théâtre et les romans policiers ensemble. Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment de problèmes, il fallait en plus qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi au travail. Elle ne pouvait pas être virée. Elle savait que dans son état ce serait presque impossible de retrouver un travail, surtout sans mari.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je vais tout ranger, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'était même assez drôle de te voir si concentrée. Tu n'arrêtais pas de lever les sourcils puis de les baisser, se moqua Dale. Mais on dirait que tu as un problème, tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Généralement ça veut dire oui. Alors ?

Elle soupira et posa les livres qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de s'asseoir.

\- Je viens d'emménager dans un nouvel immeuble mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de monter les meubles. J'ai essayé de le faire seule mais je n'y arrive pas. Et il y a ce voisin qui m'a proposé de m'aider. Mais je ne veux pas le déranger, il a sûrement d'autres choses à faire. Il doit même avoir oublié. Je veux dire, il a vu que j'étais enceinte et a dit ça par politesse.

\- Maggie, tu réfléchis trop. C'est lui qui a fait cette proposition ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux aller le voir et lui demander s'il était sincère. Qu'est-ce que tu y perds s'il te répond qu'il ne veut pas ?

\- Rien.

\- Exactement. Maintenant, finis de ranger ces livres et rentre chez toi.

\- Mais je ne finis que dans deux heures.

\- Je sais, mais il n'y a personne ici alors je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul jusqu'à la fermeture.

\- Merci.

Elle se releva d'un coup et recommença à ranger, en remettant à sa place ce qui avait été mal placé.

– – – – –

Elle avait parlé avec Glenn et il était d'accord pour l'aider. Elle s'était peut-être un peu énervée sans raison quand il avait essayé de la surprotéger, et avec le recul elle trouvait ça extrêmement gentil de sa part. À présent, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'il vienne chez elle pour assembler les meubles afin qu'elle puisse enfin se sentir à l'aise. Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre au milieu des cartons.

Glenn lui avait dit qu'il était débordé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et ils avaient décidé qu'ils feraient ça durant le week-end. En attendant, elle passait son temps sur des sites pour les futures mères. La semaine passa vite et samedi arriva. Elle était encore sur l'un de ces sites en attendant Glenn lorsqu'elle tomba sur un article qui l'entraîna dans une crise de panique à propos des fausses couches.

Elle savait que ça existait mais ses hormones hyperactives avaient décidé de lui jouer un tour et en quelques minutes elle s'était retrouvée en larmes à hyperventiler. Elle était tellement secouée qu'elle n'entendit pas la sonnette la première fois. Lorsque ça sonna à nouveau, elle se leva lentement. Elle entendait son nom à travers la porte. La personne qui l'appelait semblait légèrement paniquée.

Elle ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Glenn. Il la regarda ébahi sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la seule chaise du salon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il prit le torchon qui était sorti et l'humidifia avant de revenir auprès d'elle.

\- Maggie, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu te calmes. Respire lentement et profondément.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de l'écouter et de faire ce qu'il disait.

\- Je vais te mettre le torchon froid sur le front, d'accord ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et il fit ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle commençait à regagner le contrôle sur sa respiration. Glenn était agenouillé en face d'elle et lui parlait doucement. Au bout d'un moment, il retira le torchon et s'assit dos au mur. Elle se mit par terre et s'appuya sur lui. Il ne sut que faire. Il posa maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle et elle se serra un peu plus.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle n'arrête de pleurer. Elle se décala légèrement de Glenn et le silence régna.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Maggie si bas que Glenn n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendue.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû être comme ça, j'étais si paniquée et je ne…

\- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est rien. Mais pourquoi tu… vous…

\- Tu, dit Maggie d'un ton ferme. Je déteste vouvoyer les gens.

\- D'accord. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?

\- Rien, dit-elle d'un ton incertain.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Je… j'étais sur ce site et il y avait cet article sur les fausses couches. Je l'ai lu et… et si mon bébé n'allait pas bien ? Je n'ai pas arrêter de soulever des objets lourds et je stresse sûrement trop et…

\- Doucement, doucement, lui dit Glenn. Je suis sûr que ton bébé va parfaitement bien.

\- Peut-être pas ! Je ne suis pas allée voir un médecin depuis deux mois ! Si ça se trouve il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je ne le sais même pas !

\- Alors, prends rendez-vous.

Il lui tendit son téléphone et elle l'attrapa lentement. Elle commença par chercher un obstétricien sur Internet avant de composer le numéro. Ça sonna plusieurs fois puis une secrétaire décrocha.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Carson s'il vous plaît… Oui… Je peux vendredi ou samedi… d'accord, merci. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha et rendit son téléphone au jeune homme. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qu'il rendit et regarda ses mains. Glenn regarda autour de lui pour voir le nombre de carton qui l'entouraient. Il y en avait trois gros dans la pièce qui devaient être les meubles et plusieurs petits qui devaient contenir les affaires personnelles de Maggie.

\- Bien, déclara Glenn. Maintenant que c'est réglé, on va pouvoir s'occuper de tout ça.

\- On pourrait peut-être manger avant, dit Maggie d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien sûr, rit Glenn. Je vais nous commander des pizzas.

\- Merci.

Il téléphona en observant Maggie. Elle avait le regard baissé vers son ventre qu'elle caressait d'une main. Glenn pouvait voir que ce n'était pas facile pour elle d'être enceinte sans personne pour l'aider, mais elle avait l'air d'aimer son enfant plus que tout et le visage serein qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle touchait son abdomen était réconfortant. Ils attendirent en discutant un peu que les pizzas arrivent. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Glenn se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Maggie s'était levée aussi et s'était approchée de la porte également.

\- Salut Glenn ! s'exclama la fille qui livrait la pizza. Tu vas bien ?

\- Salut Tara ! Oui et toi ?

\- Super. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu habites juste à côté.

Maggie écoutait la conversation et sentit une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'elle comprit que l'autre femme connaissait Glenn. Elle s'approcha alors encore un peu.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Oh ! Ce serait pas l'appart' de ta nouvelle voisine ? Tu perds pas ton temps on dirait.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je viens l'aider à monter ses meubles.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien.

Maggie sourit et retint un rire qui tentait de s'échapper.

\- Merci Tara ! À bientôt !

\- Oh ! Bonjour ! s'exclama celle-ci en apercevant Maggie. Je viens livrer la pizza. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, amusez-vous bien !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Glenn et partit lentement vers les escaliers avant de disparaître complètement. Il était bouche bée face à l'attitude que venait d'avoir Tara. Bien sûr, venant d'elle il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ferma la porte et se retourna vers Maggie qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu commandes souvent des pizzas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- La livreuse de pizza sait où tu habites et connaît ton nom…

\- Oh ! Non, c'est juste qu'on travaille ensemble.

\- Ah d'accord. Tu viens ? Je n'aime pas les pizzas froides.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et s'assirent à nouveau dos au mur. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence puis se mirent à discuter. Le repas se passa dans des éclats de rire et ils eurent vite fini de manger. Glenn se leva et tendit ses mains à Maggie qui les attrapa. Il l'aida à se relever et lui lâcha les mains.

\- C'est parti pour notre mission du jour ! s'exclama-t-il.

– – – – –

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire. Salut !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, TWD ne m'appartient pas. Si vous avez des idées de choses que vous aimeriez voir dites-le moi et je ferais mon possible pour l'intégrer. Bonne lecture !

– – – – –

Glenn et Maggie avaient décidé de commencer par le canapé. Ils avaient ouvert les cartons qui contenaient les différentes parties et s'étaient mis au travail. Maggie se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas demandé de l'aide plus tôt. Si elle l'avait fait, son appartement aurait été fini depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Après avoir fini d'assembler le canapé, ils s'étaient assis pour se reposer un peu. Ils avaient mangé quelques gâteaux et s'étaient remis au travail. Il étaient à présent en train de monter le buffet qui devait aller dans la cuisine mais n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le sens de l'une des pièces.

\- Puisque je te dis que la partie C est attachée au gros morceau grâce aux grosses vis ! insistait Maggie.

\- Mais non, tu vois bien que si on le met dans ce sens ça ne rentre pas. Il faut le tourner.

\- Tu es en train de mettre la porte gauche à droite !

\- Mince ! On a oublié de mettre les poignées.

Ils commençaient à se sentir frustrés et le ton montait doucement. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils finiraient par se disputer pour de vrai et les meubles ne seraient pas montés avant un moment. Maggie qui pensait que Glenn ne pouvait pas lui dire non avait été étonnée quand il lui avait dit qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi.

\- Bon attends, dit Glenn en essayant de se calmer. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Maggie n'eut pas le temps dire un mot, il avait quitté l'appartement. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait revenir et ignorait quoi faire. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte d'entrée pour voir où il était passé Glenn revint en trombe chez en claquant la porte. Il avait un petit objet rouge vif dans la main. Il le posa et sortit son téléphone. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, une musique rythmée sortit de l'enceinte.

\- C'est toujours mieux avec de la musique ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Maggie. Allez viens !

Il lui attrapa les mains et entreprit de la faire tourner sur elle-même. Ils dansèrent un moment avant de se remettre au travail. Comme il l'avait dit, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue et ils avançaient dans la bonne humeur. En peu de temps, ils avaient monté la table à manger, le meuble de la salle de bain et le bureau. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, même si Glenn avait fait en sorte que Maggie en fasse le moins possible. Il lui donnait des petites tâches pour ne pas qu'elle se sente inutile et faisait les gros assemblages.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé et regardaient la nuit tomber. La musique avait été coupée et ils restaient en silence. Glenn jetait des coups d'œil discrets vers Maggie, qu'elle remarquait à chaque fois. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de son comportement. Bien entendu, elle se doutait de la raison mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Elle était enceinte et lui râlait dessus toutes les vingt minutes.

Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Il était galant et supportait ses changements d'humeurs sans rien dire. Certes, ça ne faisait qu'une journée mais il aurait pu décider de la laisser seule quand il l'avait trouvée en pleurs. Elle voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec lui mais savait qu'il allait devoir partir. De toute façon tu ne peux pas, se raisonna-t-elle, tu as déjà trop de problèmes.

\- Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, suggéra Glenn.

\- Oui, je suis fatiguée et je pense que toi aussi.

\- Je suis un homme, les hommes ne sont pas fatigués, répondit-il en faisant ressortir ses muscles.

\- C'est ça, et les filles pleurent pour un ongle cassé, rit Maggie.

\- Exactement ! D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû être en train de faire la cuisine ou le ménage pendant que je travaillais !

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne vais pas te laisser dire ce genre de choses chez moi.

\- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, commença Glenn en se levant, je pars.

\- Bon débarras !

\- C'est ça !

Il partit en direction de la porte et elle le suivit. Il l'ouvrit et sortit sur le palier avant de se retourner. Maggie était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Quand est-ce que je peux revenir pour finir ? demanda Glenn.

\- Demain ce n'est pas possible, mais après tu peux venir quand tu veux dans la semaine. Je finis à 18h tous les jours.

\- Pas de problème, alors je reviens lundi vers 19h, comme ça tu peux te détendre un peu avant qu'on se mette au boulot.

\- Super ! Merci beaucoup Glenn. À lundi.

\- A lundi !

Elle lui fit un sourire et referma la porte.

– – – – –

Comme prévu, Glenn passa chaque soir pour monter un meuble. Ils mangeaient ensemble puis il rentrait chez lui. Lorsque vendredi arriva, elle était excitée à l'idée de son rendez-vous chez le docteur Carson. Elle allait faire une échographie et était impatiente de savoir comment allait son bébé.

Elle avait demandé à Dale de lui laisser son après-midi et il avait aussitôt accepté. Elle avait alors quitté le travail juste avant 13h et était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait mangé et avait fait une sieste d'une heure avant de partir pour son rendez-vous.

Elle arriva à la clinique avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Lorsqu'elle se présenta à l'accueil, la secrétaire lui indiqua la salle d'attente et elle s'y rendit. Dans la petite pièce se trouvaient deux femmes enceintes, l'une était avec son mari alors que l'autre était seule avec un petit garçon qui devait être son fils. Elle observait l'enfant et se mit à toucher son ventre sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Madame Greene !

Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme qui avait parlé.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Carson. Première porte à droite, je vous rejoins.

Elle avança lentement et entra dans la pièce indiquée. Au centre se trouvait le bureau, entouré d'une chaise d'un côté et deux de l'autre. Dans un coin, elle vit un lit recouvert d'un papier blanc à côté d'une grosse machine qui permettait de faire les échographies et à l'opposé était une petite table pour les enfants avec quelques jeux. Elle s'assit et le docteur entra.

\- Bon, dites-moi tout ! s'exclama le docteur Carson.

\- Euh… je suis enceinte de presque quatre mois et je viens d'emménager à Atlanta. Je n'ai pas vu de médecin depuis un moment…

\- D'accord. Vous voulez commencer par l'échographie ? Normalement on commence par l'entretien mais vous voulez sûrement voir où en est votre enfant.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Parfait, alors levez-vous et remontez un peu votre haut. Ouvrez votre pantalon.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et s'installa sur le lit. Il prépara tout le matériel et posa du gel sur son ventre. Elle avait été surprise par le froid mais s'y habitua au bout de quelques secondes. Il posa ensuite la sonde sur son ventre et la déplaça lentement. Il appuya sur quelques boutons avant de se tourner vers Maggie. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle n'attendait qu'une chose : voir et entendre son bébé.

\- Vous êtes prête ? demanda doucement le docteur Carson.

Elle hocha à peine la tête et il tourna l'écran vers elle en mettant le son. Au même moment, elle vit son enfant et entendit le battement de son cœur. Elle ne put se retenir et laissa une larme s'échapper. Elle voyait que tout était parfait et qu'elle n'avait eu aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Le docteur la laissa profiter encore quelques instants puis éteignit tout. Il lui donna une serviette pour s'essuyer et retourna à son bureau pour la laisser se rhabiller.

Le reste du rendez-vous passa extrêmement vite et Maggie n'aurait pas pu répéter ce qui avait été dit. Son esprit était resté fixé sur l'image de son enfant. Elle rentra chez elle et se mit sur son canapé. Elle resta là pendant plusieurs heures, à regarder les photos de l'échographie et à penser à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Une sonnerie retentit, la sortant de son rêve éveillé. Elle se souvint que Glenn devait venir et se précipita pour aller lui ouvrir. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage et le laissa entrer en vitesse. Elle le poussa jusque dans le salon et l'assit à l'endroit où elle avait été quelques secondes auparavant. Elle lui tendit alors la petite photo. Il l'attrapa et la regarda.

Il ne bougeait pas et cela commençait à inquiéter Maggie. Quand il releva la tête il avait un air totalement neutre sur le visage, ce qui la déstabilisa complètement.

\- Je suis désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. C'est juste que je n'ai aucun ami ici et j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de la montrer à quelqu'un.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas d'amis ? Et moi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, tu as au moins un ami ici.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et il sourit. Puis il repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Tu ne l'as encore jamais montré à personne ? demanda Glenn en agitant la photo.

\- Non, je viens de te le dire, je ne connais…

Glenn s'était levé d'un bond et l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Elle fut un peu surprise par cette réaction mais finit par le serrer à son tour. Elle pensait vraiment avoir commis une erreur en lui montrant la photo de l'échographie mais il s'avérait que ça avait été une bonne décision.

\- Et alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Très bien… je crois. En fait, je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il a dit à part que tout allait bien avec le bébé.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu es déjà une super mère.

\- C'est ça oui ! s'esclaffa Maggie. Plutôt que de faire des compliments débiles tu devrais te mettre au travail, il te reste une bibliothèque à monter.

\- Je croyais que j'allais avoir un peu d'aide ! Tu es mon assistante personnelle !

\- Pour l'instant, ton assistante va aller aux toilettes. Ensuite elle verra.

Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes après qu'il ait tout sorti du carton et ils se mirent au travail. Ils commandèrent à manger et discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Si tard que Maggie finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Glenn. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la réveiller pour qu'elle aille dans son lit ou s'il devait la laisser là. En tentant de se lever, il la réveilla et elle se redressa.

\- Au fait Maggie, dit-il doucement. Je n'ai rien vu pour le bébé. Tu n'as rien acheté ?

\- Pas eu le temps, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux je pourrais t'accompagner.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, soudain tout à fait réveillée.

\- Bien sûr, après tout je suis ton seul ami ici et tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule. En plus, on pourrait passer du temps ensemble en dehors de chez toi, ça ferait un grand changement.

Elle fut étonnée et extrêmement ravie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle l'embrassa. Il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger avant de lui rendre son baiser. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Maggie le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et ils se quittèrent sans un mot.

– – – – –

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour les infos sur la grossesse de Maggie, je ne suis pas médecin et je n'ai jamais été enceinte donc je suis désolée si ce n'est pas très précis ou faux (dans ce cas corrigez-moi). À la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : TWD ne m'appartient pas. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

– – – – –

Après qu'elle ait refermé la porte, Maggie s'y était adossée et s'était laissée glisser jusqu'au sol. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle venait sûrement de briser la seule amitié qu'elle avait réussi à lié depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Tout ça parce qu'elle était attirée par son voisin et qu'elle n'avait pas su se retenir. Elle ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui avait rendu son baiser.

Elle se releva et éteignit toutes les lumières de l'appartement avant d'aller dans sa chambre et de mettre son pyjama. Elle se glissa sous sa couette et se mit à réfléchir en fixant le plafond. Elle attendit longtemps avant que le sommeil ne la gagne.

Une autre semaine passa durant laquelle elle évitait à tout prix de croiser Glenn. Leurs soirées passées ensemble lui manquaient mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de lui parler. Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle vit une figure familière qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle ralentit et hésita à faire demi-tour. Elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps car l'homme la vit et lui fit un sourire menaçant.

\- Alors Maggie, tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir, dit-il.

\- Euh… comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte c'est que je t'ai enfin retrouvée. Allez viens, on va aller discuter à l'intérieur.

Elle s'approcha doucement et mit la clé dans la serrure. À peine avait-elle ouvert la porte qu'il la poussa à l'intérieur en la tenant par le bras.

\- Toby, tu me fais mal !

\- Il fallait y penser avant de t'enfuir ! siffla celui-ci.

Ils arrivaient en bas des escaliers lorsque Maggie vit Glenn qui descendait. Elle tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oh ! Salut Maggie, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ? Répondit-elle en serrant les dents à cause de Toby qui la tirait de plus en plus fort.

Glenn fronça les sourcils en entendant son ton et la regarda de haut en bas. Elle avait une main protectrice posée sur son ventre et les épaules légèrement voûtées. Il vit ensuite la main serrée de l'homme qui l'accompagnait autour de son bras. Il le fixa un instant avant de regarder à nouveau Maggie droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Elle t'a dit que oui, intervint Toby.

\- C'est à Maggie que je pose la question, s'opposa Glenn. Je pense qu'elle est capable de répondre par elle-même.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon tu vois ? ajouta Toby. Maintenant fiche-lui la paix.

Il tenta à nouveau de tirer Maggie vers les escaliers. Elle émit un petit gémissement et s'en fut trop pour Glenn. Il attrapa le bras de l'homme et l'arrêta. Ce dernier se retourna avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Ça suffit, elle n'a clairement pas envie de venir avec toi, lâche-la.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? menaça-t-il Glenn.

\- Si tu ne la laisses pas partir je n'hésiterais pas.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage. Il fut sonné quelques secondes mais se reprit vite et rendit le coup. Toby avait lâché Maggie qui avait reculé dans un coin de la pièce et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas se mettre entre eux pour les arrêter mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Glenn se faire tabasser non plus. Elle criait pour leur dire d'arrêter mais ils ne l'entendaient pas.

Elle voyait du sang qui coulait du nez de Glenn et paniquait totalement lorsque le gardien de l'immeuble arriva. Il se mit entre les deux hommes et les sépara.

\- Arrêtez tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il.

Les deux hommes obéirent. Ils respiraient tous les deux difficilement et avait du sang partout sur eux. Glenn s'était décalé du côté de Maggie, au cas où Toby déciderait de lui faire du mal.

\- Monsieur, je vais vous demander de quitter cet immeuble. C'est une propriété privée.

\- Maggie, tu viens avec moi !

\- Je ne crois pas ! s'exclama Glenn.

\- Oh si ! Je l'ai cherchée pendant trois mois, maintenant que je l'ai trouvée je ne vais pas la lâcher.

\- Monsieur sortez immédiatement ou je vais appeler la police, ordonna le gardien.

Toby, voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, sortit de l'immeuble. Il jeta un dernier regard à Maggie et Glenn avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

\- Glenn, tu devrais accompagner mademoiselle Greene chez elle.

Glenn hocha la tête et le gardien rentra chez lui. Glenn s'approcha doucement de Maggie qui tremblait et lui prit délicatement la main pour qu'elle s'approche de lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Finalement, il s'écarta et la conduisit vers les escaliers et jusque chez elle.

\- Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, dit Maggie. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

\- Merci.

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et revint à côté de Glenn avec une petite trousse à pharmacie. Elle nettoya et désinfecta ses blessures.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton nez soit cassé, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est pas ce que je ressens, dit Glenn.

Maggie eut un air blessé et baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je ne sais pas qui il est mais je n'allais pas le laisser partir avec toi contre ta volonté. Maggie, peu importe que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger et il avait clairement l'air de te vouloir du mal.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas tes problèmes, s'entêta Maggie.

\- Et alors ? Je tiens à toi, lâcha Glenn. Je sais que tu es probablement secouée par tout ce qui vient de se passer, mais tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi ce sale type en a après toi…

\- D'accord. Mais c'est un peu compliqué.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Toby est mon ex-petit ami. On a commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée. Il était super sympa, l'un des garçons les plus populaires. Tu vois le genre. Quand on a fini le lycée, je suis partie à la fac et lui est resté chez ses parents. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire et traînait tout le temps dehors. Je rentrais assez régulièrement donc on se voyait assez souvent. Mais il a commencé à changer. Ses amis devenaient de plus en plus violents et il passait son temps dans le bar de la ville. Il devenait colérique, alors j'ai décidé de le quitter.

On est resté séparés deux semaines séparés puis il m'a promis qu'il allait changer. Je lui ai donné une seconde chance. Il a fait des efforts et j'ai cru que tout était arrangé. Mais l'année d'après il a recommencé. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de lui dire. Je savais que j'étais trop jeune pour avoir un enfant et je voulais avorter. Il l'a appris et a voulu m'interdire de le faire. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lui obéir, il m'avait menacée. Sauf qu'un week-end, je suis rentrée de la fac et je suis allée chez lui. Il était complètement bourré et il s'est énervé en me voyant. Il m'a fait tomber et peu de temps après j'ai fait une fausse-couche.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer et Glenn la prit dans ses bras. Il la berçait doucement, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Si, il faut que je te le dise. Tu es la seule personne au courant, à part ma famille. Donc, après ça je voulais le quitter mais j'étais tout simplement terrorisée. Je suis restée avec lui pendant encore un an puis je suis tombée à nouveau enceinte. À ce moment-là j'avais l'impression d'être maudite. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire du mal à mon bébé une nouvelle fois. Je suis allée demander de l'aide à mon père.

Je me suis cachée dans des hôtels pendant trois mois avant d'arriver ici. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour savoir que j'étais enceinte, personne ne le sait dans la ville où j'habitais et ma famille ne lui aurait jamais rien dit. Voilà, tu sais tout.

\- Oh Maggie ! Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais s'approcher de toi, tu m'entends ?

Elle était secouée par des sanglots et ne put que lui faire un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes. Même après qu'elle se soit arrêtée de pleurer, ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, sentant le besoin de rester en contact. Après un long silence, Maggie releva la tête et prit la parole.

\- Tu peux rester s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas rester seule, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras. Je vais juste aller chercher quelques affaires et je vais dormir sur ton canapé.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu pourrais peut-être… tu pourrais dormir avec moi ?

\- Mais Maggie ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer ? se moqua Glenn.

\- Arrête ça ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller chercher tes affaires, je suis fatiguée.

\- A vos ordres madame !

Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement pour se retourner vers elle.

\- Tu sais, tu as déjà le ton autoritaire d'une mère. Je plains ton enfant.

Elle éclata de rire et il partit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa brosse à dents, son pyjama et des vêtements pour le lendemain matin. Elle le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se préparer à aller au lit. Elle alla dans sa chambre, se changea et s'allongea en attendant Glenn. Il vint à son tour et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit.

Il se mit à une distance respectable d'elle et s'allongea sur le dos. Il attendit un moment puis il entendit la respiration régulière de Maggie qui signifiait qu'elle s'était endormie. Rassuré, il put enfin se détendre à son tour et s'endormit.

– – – – –

Voilà le début des problèmes ! Je sais que ça a mis un peu de temps à arriver mais voilà enfin le début des péripéties. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire. N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaire. À bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : TWD ne m'appartient pas.

– – – – –

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils n'étaient plus du tout dans la même position que lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés. Ils étaient tous les deux au milieu du lit, Maggie avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Glenn et un bras sur son torse. Glenn, quant à lui, avait passé une main autour de la taille de Maggie et la serrait le plus près possible de lui. Sa main reposait délicatement sur le ventre de Maggie. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées.

Alors qu'il commençait à émerger de son sommeil, Glenn se mit à caresser doucement la peau qui se trouvait sous ses doigts. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait être aussi agréable quand il entendit un soupir de contentement à côté de lui et ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les poser sur Maggie qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il arrêta de bouger ses doigts et resta figé. Comment avaient-ils fini dans cette position ? Il avait fait exprès de laisser une distance respectable entre eux avant de s'endormir.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et il poussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Elle commença alors à s'agiter et il craignit de l'avoir réveillée mais elle se calma au bout de quelques secondes. Il décida donc de sortir du lit et d'aller faire le petit déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle rangeait la nourriture pour le petit déjeuner. Ni même de ce qu'elle mangeait. Il s'avança vers le réfrigérateur et s'arrêta en voyant la petite photo de l'échographie accrochée avec un aimant. Il sourit et ouvrit le frigo.

Alors qu'il était en train de retirer la dernière crêpe de la poêle, il entendit des bruits de pas arriver derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Maggie qui se frottait les yeux d'une main. Son débardeur était légèrement remonté et dévoilait son ventre et son short était mis de travers. Il lui offrit un grand sourire qu'elle rendit avant de s'asseoir à table. Glenn avait tout préparé, il y avait deux assiettes, deux verres, des cuillers, des couteaux et toute la nourriture dont elle pouvait rêver.

Quand il arriva avec l'assiette de crêpes, Maggie ne put retenir un immense sourire qui éclaira son visage.

\- Tu sais que tu n'avais pas à faire ça, dit-elle.

\- Je sais, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. J'ai bien compris que la cuisine n'était pas ton truc. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un te nourrisse.

\- Si je dois accoucher d'un énorme bébé ce sera de ta faute en tout cas, s'esclaffa-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

\- J'accepte mon destin !

Ils mangèrent en silence un certain temps, incertains de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti du lit ? demanda Maggie sur un ton peu sûre d'elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu me tenais chaud et c'était confortable. Pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles et que tu crois que je voulais profiter de toi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, on était totalement serrés l'un contre l'autre et je…

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis grosse ?

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'es pas grosse ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Tu es magnifique.

Maggie ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi énergique et haussa les sourcils et rougit au compliment. Le silence régna à nouveau un moment avant que Glenn ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, je crois. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir et j'ai eu vraiment peur quand je l'ai reconnu mais ça va mieux maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là.

\- Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour ça. S'il tente quoi que ce soit je ne vais pas le laisser faire.

\- Merci. Je sais que tu as probablement des tas de choses à faire mais est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi juste aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au travail et je ne veux pas rester seule.

\- Pas de problème, c'était déjà dans mes intentions.

Elle lui sourit et ils finirent de manger en parlant doucement. Ils passèrent la journée dans l'appartement de Maggie à regarder des films.

– – – – –

Après sa journée avec Glenn, Maggie s'était sentie beaucoup mieux, même si l'idée de rester seule chez elle alors que Toby savait où elle habitait l'angoissait un peu.

Elle était au travail et la journée touchait à sa fin. Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi à aller d'un client à un autre. Depuis qu'elle travaillait là, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes dans ce magasin. Elle était épuisée et se laissa à moitié tomber sur le tabouret derrière la caisse. Heureusement, l'affluence était finie et tout le monde rentrait chez soi. Elle encaissait le dernier client et savait qu'elle pourrait se préparer à rentrer chez elle.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, elle vit que celle-ci était entrouverte et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle s'approcha doucement et poussa la porte. Elle était à peine à l'intérieur qu'elle vit les dégâts qui avaient été causés. Toute la vaisselle était brisée par terre, la table basse était retournée, les pots de fleurs avaient été retournée et de la terre jonchait le sol. Elle s'approcha de la table à manger et trouva l'échographie posée dessus. Elle la retourna et vit un mot écrit dessus : « On sera bientôt réunis. T »

La panique l'envahit et elle se précipita hors de chez elle. Elle alla directement devant la porte de Glenn et tambourina de toutes ses forces mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Après plusieurs minutes à taper contre la porte, elle s'arrêta et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle se recroquevilla et se mit à attendre.

Maggie sentait qu'elle était secouée et la peur l'envahit à nouveau. Elle commença à se débattre et donnait des coups autour d'elle. Elle entendit alors son prénom être prononcé et se rendit compte de qui c'était. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Glenn. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le fit tomber à la renverse dans le même temps. Elle essaya d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait mais elle s'était mise à pleurer et Glenn ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Il la laissa se calmer et regarda autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre. C'est alors qu'il vit la porte ouverte et comprit aussitôt. Il prit Maggie par les bras et l'aida à se relever puis il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui tout en la gardant serrée à son côté. Ils avancèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Maggie était endormie. Glenn l'allongea et posa une couverture sur elle avant de se lever.

Il quitta son appartement pour aller voir celui de Maggie. Quand il avait vu la porte ouverte, il s'était douté que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il entra dans le salon et vit qu'il avait été retourné. Il en était de même avec le reste de l'appartement. Il allait repartir quand il vit le bout de papier que Maggie avait laissé tomber par terre. Il le lut et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et retourna auprès de Maggie. Il devait appeler la police. Maggie était en danger et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il décida malgré tout d'attendre qu'elle soit réveillée pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Une heure après qu'il l'ait installée sur le canapé, Glenn vit Maggie arriver dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'air encore plus fatiguée qu'avant d'avoir dormi. Il ne savait pas comment lancer la conversation mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Il faut que l'on prévienne la police, annonça-t-il.

\- Je sais, murmura Maggie. Je vais chercher mon téléphone.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec son téléphone à l'oreille. Elle parla un long moment et finit par raccrocher.

\- Il a dit qu'il serait là dans trente minutes.

\- D'accord. En attendant prend ça, dit Glenn en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- Merci.

Ils restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la sonnette. Glenn fit un signe à Maggie pour qu'elle reste assise et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un policier.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rick Grimes. On m'a téléphoné à propos d'une effraction.

\- Oui, venez.

Il laissa entrer le policier et referma derrière lui. Il le conduisit ensuite dans la cuisine. Il s'introduisit à nouveau auprès de Maggie et commença à lui poser des questions.

\- Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous êtes arrivée ?

\- Je suis juste rentrée chez moi et quand je suis arrivée devant ma porte j'ai vu qu'elle était ouverte. Je suis entrée et tout était retourné. Ensuite il y avait ce mot sur la table. Dès que je l'ai lu je me suis précipitée chez Glenn sauf qu'il n'était pas là . Après ça je me suis endormie devant sa porte. Quand il est arrivé il m'a emmené chez lui et je me suis endormie à nouveau. Quand je me suis réveillée je vous ai appelé immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez toujours le mot dont vous parlez ?

\- Non, je l'ai laissé dans…

\- Il est là, intervint Glenn. Je suis allé voir ce qu'il s'était passé quand tu dormais.

Il le tendit au policier qui le lut, puis releva la tête.

\- Vous savez qui ça peut être ?

\- Toby.

\- Vous êtes sure de vous ?

\- Oui. Je suis venue m'installer ici pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas mais il y a une semaine il a surgi de nulle part. Il voulait venir chez moi de force et si Glenn n'était pas intervenu je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

\- Vous essayez de lui échapper ? Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer cette histoire ? Je veux bien vous croire mais il me faut plus de raisons que votre seule suspicion.

En entendant ça, Maggie soupira un grand coup. Elle ne voulait pas raconter une nouvelle fois son histoire mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour sa propre sécurité et celle de son bébé elle devait tout dire à l'agent de police. Elle se mit à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Glenn à nouveau. Celui-ci sentait qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas s'effondrer et lui prit la main. À la fin de son récit, le policier semblait convaincu que Toby était bien derrière tout ça.

\- Je vais lancer un avis de recherche à son nom, mais en attendant je vous conseillerais de ne pas rester seule chez vous. Il pourrait revenir.

\- Tu restes ici, dit Glenn sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup et je ne veux pas te déranger plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute, tu restes ici.

\- Bien, reprit l'officier de police. Si l'un de vous voit cet homme vous appelez immédiatement le commissariat et on arrivera aussi vite que possible.

\- D'accord, merci.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis l'agent partit, les laissant seuls à nouveau.

– – – – –

Voilà, Rick est apparu. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit encore présent dans le reste de l'histoire ou même si c'est vraiment possible. Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : TWD ne m'appartient pas.

– – – – –

Maggie était chez Glenn depuis presque deux mois et une routine s'était installée. Elle était à présent à cinq mois et demi de grossesse et son ventre s'était considérablement arrondi. Glenn ne la laissait pas sortir seule de l'immeuble et allait toujours la chercher quand elle finissait son travail. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Toby mais ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

Le soir, ils mangeaient un repas que Glenn avait préparé ou alors un plat qu'ils s'étaient faits livrer puis ils passaient la soirée à regarder la télévision ou à lire l'un à côté de l'autre. Maggie s'était installée dans la chambre d'amis et utilisait donc une grande partie de la commode. Ce soir n'était pas différent des autres et ils regardaient une émission culinaire.

\- Mes sœurs vont venir la semaine prochaine, annonça Glenn.

\- Ah ? répondit Maggie, peu sure de ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Je leur ai dit qu'elles pouvaient venir ici mais comme tu es dans la chambre d'amis, je…

\- Oh ! D'accord, je vais retourner chez moi alors. J'enlèverais toutes mes affaires demain matin.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il est hors de question que tu retournes chez toi tant que Toby sera toujours en liberté. Je voulais savoir si elles pouvaient utilisé ton appartement. Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, je laisserais...

\- Bien sûr qu'elles peuvent utiliser mon appartement, ce serait totalement égoïste de ma part de dire non.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Absolument. On a deux appartements alors autant s'en servir. Je ne peux pas y être seule mais tes sœurs devraient être tranquilles.

\- Génial, merci Maggie !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle se mit à rougir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait dans les deux derniers mois mais à chaque fois elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Elle s'approcha un peu de Glenn et lui prit la main pour la passer autour de ses épaules. Elle s'appuya contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule, et enlaça leurs doigts.

Ils passaient de plus en plus leur temps à chercher le contact de l'autre, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Le fait de vivre dans le même appartement les avait fortement rapprochés. Cependant, ils craignaient tous les deux que le moment de se séparer arrive. Ils savaient que ça voudrait dire que Maggie n'était plus en danger mais ça voulait dire qu'ils ne passeraient plus autant de temps ensemble. Pour le moment, ils profitaient juste des circonstances.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, dit Glenn, mais tu sais si tu vas avoir une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? demanda Maggie malicieusement.

\- Dis-moi ! Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'y pense !

\- Tu as l'air presque plus impatient que je ne l'étais.

\- Je m'en fiche, s'il te plaît dis-le-moi.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais avoir…

Elle se tourna vers lui et se mit à imiter le retentissement d'un tambour en frappant sur le canapé avec ses mains.

\- Une fille !

\- Vraiment ? sourit Glenn.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et le regarda attentivement. Il avait l'air d'être aux anges. À ce moment-là, elle voulait l'embrasser plus que tout au monde mais avait peur de sa réaction. Elle décida finalement de se remettre dans sa position initiale et se serra un peu plus contre Glenn, si c'était possible. Elle pensait qu'il avait fini de parler mais il prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

\- Il va falloir qu'on aille faire les magasins.

\- Mais t'es une vraie fille ma parole !

\- Bien sûr que non, mais si tu veux que TA fille ait un lit et des vêtements il faudra bien s'y mettre un jour.

\- Je sais, on pourrait y aller après que tes sœurs soient reparties.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Super, maintenant on peut regarder la télévision en silence ?

\- C'est bon, j'arrête de te déranger.

– – – – –

Le reste de la semaine passa vite et Maggie se retrouvait dans le salon de Glenn à attendre qu'il revienne de l'aéroport. Elle était sur le canapé et essayait de se concentrer sur son livre mais son stress montait à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de Glenn. Elle n'était pas sa petite-amie ni quoi que ce soit mais elle voulait à tous prix faire bonne impression. Après tout, il l'hébergeait t prenait soin d'elle alors elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air de profiter de lui.

Elle relisait la même page pour la quatrième fois quand elle entendit des rires dans les escaliers et la clé être insérée dans la serrure. Elle attendit un instant, parfaitement immobile. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle posa son livre sur la table sans même prendre la peine de marquer sa page, et se leva pour aller vers les arrivants. Glenn était le premier, suivi de près par trois jeunes femmes.

La première avait une des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et portait des vêtements colorés. Très colorés. Elle avait l'air d'avoir environ seize ou dix-sept ans. La deuxième était la plus grande des trois et semblait être l'aînée. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés et ils tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Contrairement à l'autre, ses vêtements étaient très sobres mais sophistiqués. Enfin, la dernière avait les cheveux un peu plus clairs que les autres. Elle devait avoir tout juste vingt ans.

Glenn s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se mit aussitôt à rougir, priant pour que ça ne se remarque pas trop. Il faisait ça tous les matins mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il était parti avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire alors il se rattrapait. Il se mit à côté d'elle et se tourna vers ses sœurs.

\- Voilà Anna, dit-il en pointant vers la plus grande. C'est la plus vieille d'entre nous.

\- Je ne suis pas vieille, je n'ai même pas deux ans de plus que toi Glenn.

\- Ah ! Il n'y a pas qu'avec moi qu'il fait des remarques de ce genre ? C'est bon à savoir, rit Maggie.

\- Oh non, il est comme ça avec toutes les personnes qu'il aime bien. Tu devrais être contente. Si tu veux je pourrais te dire deux ou trois trucs sur lui.

\- Okay, c'est bon, intervint Glenn. Je regrette déjà de vous avoir invité. Je te présente Lucy.

\- Salut, dit la fille avec les vêtements colorés.

\- Et moi c'est Julia, se présenta la dernière.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit Maggie, puis elle se tourna vers Glenn. Tu veux amener leurs affaires maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera fait comme ça.

\- Ça marche, dit-elle en prenant ses clefs dans la poche de son manteau.

\- On va où ? demanda Julia.

\- Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire. Vous allez rester chez Maggie. Elle dort ici alors on s'est dit que ce serait plus simple si vous alliez chez elle.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? s'étonna Anna.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que pour une raison qui ne vous regarde pas Maggie reste ici.

Il ne vit pas l'air blessé de cette dernière quand il nia une possible relation entre avec une telle ferveur. Mais elle était contente qu'il n'ait pas dit son secret même à ses sœurs. Tous les cinq se rendirent dans l'appartement de Maggie. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis le jour où Toby était venu et elle sentit la peur l'envahir. C'était irrationnel mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Glenn lui serra une fois la main avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ils se dépêchèrent de mettre toutes les affaires dans les chambres puis retournèrent chez Glenn. Ils discutèrent durant plusieurs heures puis arriva l'heure de manger. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Glenn qui alla préparer le repas laissant ainsi les quatre jeunes femmes seules. Maggie se retrouvait pour la première fois seule avec les sœurs de Glenn et ne savait pas quoi dire. Cependant, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps car Anna prit la parole.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? répondit Maggie, en prenant l'air le plus innocent qu'elle put.

\- Notre frère de tout juste vingt-deux ans vit seul avec une fille enceinte, répliqua Lucy. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?

\- J'ai eu un problème et il a accepté que je reste avec lui pour ma sécurité, expliqua Maggie très doucement.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa Anna. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Et sinon, vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble ? interrogea Julia.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Il n'y a même pas une toute petite possibilité pour que ça arrive ?

\- Je ne crois pas, vous avez entendu ce que Glenn a dit tout à l'heure.

\- Crois-moi, sourit Lucy. Si on regarde Glenn il y a plus qu'une toute petite possibilité. Il pourrait y avoir écrit sur son front qu'il t'aime que ça ne changerait rien. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Totalement, renchérit Julia. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait laissé n'importe qui vivre chez lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Il est vraiment gentil.

\- Oui. Et toi, je suis sure que tu l'aimes aussi ! s'exclama Lucy.

Glenn revint juste après qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, au grand soulagement de Maggie qui n'eut pas besoin de répondre. La plus jeune Rhee semblait extrêmement enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle sorte avec son frère et Maggie ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait peur depuis des mois de la réaction de Glenn si elle venait à lui montrer ses sentiments mais si elle écoutait les trois femmes qui le connaissaient le mieux elle n'avait aucune raison d'être effrayée.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Julia, Anna et Lucy annoncent qu'elles étaient fatiguées et partent chez Maggie. Il était encore tôt donc Maggie et Glenn décidèrent de se mettre sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Maggie s'était mise à l'opposé de Glenn pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

Plus tard, en début de soirée, ils étaient à nouveau tous réunis et étaient installés devant un film en mangeant des pizzas. Quand elles étaient arrivées, les trois sœurs avaient eu un air de conspirateurs sur le visage et Maggie croyait avoir compris ce qu'elles voulaient. En effet, quand ils s'installaient pour regarder le film, elles s'étaient installées sur le canapé en prenant le plus de place possible, laissant uniquement le fauteuil qui avait à peine de la place pour deux pour Glenn et Maggie. Ils étaient écrasés l'un contre l'autre et Glenn avait l'un de ses bras autour d'elle.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Glenn souleva Maggie et s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil. Ensuite, il attrapa Maggie par le bras et l'assit sur ses genoux. Cette dernière lança un regard vers les trois autres femmes et vit qu'elles échangeait un sourire. À ce moment-là, elle sut que les deux prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être faciles. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trop se rapprocher de Glenn et voilà que ses sœurs faisaient tout le contraire.

– – – – –

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il y avait des moments où j'étais trop inspirée et d'autres où c'était le trou noir mais j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop. À la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : TWD ne m'appartient pas.

– – – – –

Maggie était chez Glenn depuis presque deux mois et une routine s'était installée. Elle était à présent à cinq mois et demi de grossesse et son ventre s'était considérablement arrondi. Glenn ne la laissait pas sortir seule de l'immeuble et allait toujours la chercher quand elle finissait son travail. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Toby mais ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

Le soir, ils mangeaient un repas que Glenn avait préparé ou alors un plat qu'ils s'étaient faits livrer puis ils passaient la soirée à regarder la télévision ou à lire l'un à côté de l'autre. Maggie s'était installée dans la chambre d'amis et utilisait donc une grande partie de la commode. Ce soir n'était pas différent des autres et ils regardaient une émission culinaire.

\- Mes sœurs vont venir la semaine prochaine, annonça Glenn.

\- Ah ? répondit Maggie, peu sure de ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Je leur ai dit qu'elles pouvaient venir ici mais comme tu es dans la chambre d'amis, je…

\- Oh ! D'accord, je vais retourner chez moi alors. J'enlèverais toutes mes affaires demain matin.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il est hors de question que tu retournes chez toi tant que Toby sera toujours en liberté. Je voulais savoir si elles pouvaient utilisé ton appartement. Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, je laisserais...

\- Bien sûr qu'elles peuvent utiliser mon appartement, ce serait totalement égoïste de ma part de dire non.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Absolument. On a deux appartements alors autant s'en servir. Je ne peux pas y être seule mais tes sœurs devraient être tranquilles.

\- Génial, merci Maggie !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle se mit à rougir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait dans les deux derniers mois mais à chaque fois elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Elle s'approcha un peu de Glenn et lui prit la main pour la passer autour de ses épaules. Elle s'appuya contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule, et enlaça leurs doigts.

Ils passaient de plus en plus leur temps à chercher le contact de l'autre, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Le fait de vivre dans le même appartement les avait fortement rapprochés. Cependant, ils craignaient tous les deux que le moment de se séparer arrive. Ils savaient que ça voudrait dire que Maggie n'était plus en danger mais ça voulait dire qu'ils ne passeraient plus autant de temps ensemble. Pour le moment, ils profitaient juste des circonstances.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, dit Glenn, mais tu sais si tu vas avoir une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? demanda Maggie malicieusement.

\- Dis-moi ! Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'y pense !

\- Tu as l'air presque plus impatient que je ne l'étais.

\- Je m'en fiche, s'il te plaît dis-le-moi.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais avoir…

Elle se tourna vers lui et se mit à imiter le retentissement d'un tambour en frappant sur le canapé avec ses mains.

\- Une fille !

\- Vraiment ? sourit Glenn.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et le regarda attentivement. Il avait l'air d'être aux anges. À ce moment-là, elle voulait l'embrasser plus que tout au monde mais avait peur de sa réaction. Elle décida finalement de se remettre dans sa position initiale et se serra un peu plus contre Glenn, si c'était possible. Elle pensait qu'il avait fini de parler mais il prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

\- Il va falloir qu'on aille faire les magasins.

\- Mais t'es une vraie fille ma parole !

\- Bien sûr que non, mais si tu veux que TA fille ait un lit et des vêtements il faudra bien s'y mettre un jour.

\- Je sais, on pourrait y aller après que tes sœurs soient reparties.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Super, maintenant on peut regarder la télévision en silence ?

\- C'est bon, j'arrête de te déranger.

– – – – –

Le reste de la semaine passa vite et Maggie se retrouvait dans le salon de Glenn à attendre qu'il revienne de l'aéroport. Elle était sur le canapé et essayait de se concentrer sur son livre mais son stress montait à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de Glenn. Elle n'était pas sa petite-amie ni quoi que ce soit mais elle voulait à tous prix faire bonne impression. Après tout, il l'hébergeait t prenait soin d'elle alors elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air de profiter de lui.

Elle relisait la même page pour la quatrième fois quand elle entendit des rires dans les escaliers et la clé être insérée dans la serrure. Elle attendit un instant, parfaitement immobile. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle posa son livre sur la table sans même prendre la peine de marquer sa page, et se leva pour aller vers les arrivants. Glenn était le premier, suivi de près par trois jeunes femmes.

La première avait une des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et portait des vêtements colorés. Très colorés. Elle avait l'air d'avoir environ seize ou dix-sept ans. La deuxième était la plus grande des trois et semblait être l'aînée. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés et ils tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Contrairement à l'autre, ses vêtements étaient très sobres mais sophistiqués. Enfin, la dernière avait les cheveux un peu plus clairs que les autres. Elle devait avoir tout juste vingt ans.

Glenn s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se mit aussitôt à rougir, priant pour que ça ne se remarque pas trop. Il faisait ça tous les matins mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il était parti avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire alors il se rattrapait. Il se mit à côté d'elle et se tourna vers ses sœurs.

\- Voilà Anna, dit-il en pointant vers la plus grande. C'est la plus vieille d'entre nous.

\- Je ne suis pas vieille, je n'ai même pas deux ans de plus que toi Glenn.

\- Ah ! Il n'y a pas qu'avec moi qu'il fait des remarques de ce genre ? C'est bon à savoir, rit Maggie.

\- Oh non, il est comme ça avec toutes les personnes qu'il aime bien. Tu devrais être contente. Si tu veux je pourrais te dire deux ou trois trucs sur lui.

\- Okay, c'est bon, intervint Glenn. Je regrette déjà de vous avoir invité. Je te présente Lucy.

\- Salut, dit la fille avec les vêtements colorés.

\- Et moi c'est Julia, se présenta la dernière.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit Maggie, puis elle se tourna vers Glenn. Tu veux amener leurs affaires maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera fait comme ça.

\- Ça marche, dit-elle en prenant ses clefs dans la poche de son manteau.

\- On va où ? demanda Julia.

\- Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire. Vous allez rester chez Maggie. Elle dort ici alors on s'est dit que ce serait plus simple si vous alliez chez elle.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? s'étonna Anna.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que pour une raison qui ne vous regarde pas Maggie reste ici.

Il ne vit pas l'air blessé de cette dernière quand il nia une possible relation entre avec une telle ferveur. Mais elle était contente qu'il n'ait pas dit son secret même à ses sœurs. Tous les cinq se rendirent dans l'appartement de Maggie. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis le jour où Toby était venu et elle sentit la peur l'envahir. C'était irrationnel mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Glenn lui serra une fois la main avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ils se dépêchèrent de mettre toutes les affaires dans les chambres puis retournèrent chez Glenn. Ils discutèrent durant plusieurs heures puis arriva l'heure de manger. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Glenn qui alla préparer le repas laissant ainsi les quatre jeunes femmes seules. Maggie se retrouvait pour la première fois seule avec les sœurs de Glenn et ne savait pas quoi dire. Cependant, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps car Anna prit la parole.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? répondit Maggie, en prenant l'air le plus innocent qu'elle put.

\- Notre frère de tout juste vingt-deux ans vit seul avec une fille enceinte, répliqua Lucy. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?

\- J'ai eu un problème et il a accepté que je reste avec lui pour ma sécurité, expliqua Maggie très doucement.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa Anna. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Et sinon, vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble ? interrogea Julia.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Il n'y a même pas une toute petite possibilité pour que ça arrive ?

\- Je ne crois pas, vous avez entendu ce que Glenn a dit tout à l'heure.

\- Crois-moi, sourit Lucy. Si on regarde Glenn il y a plus qu'une toute petite possibilité. Il pourrait y avoir écrit sur son front qu'il t'aime que ça ne changerait rien. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Totalement, renchérit Julia. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait laissé n'importe qui vivre chez lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Il est vraiment gentil.

\- Oui. Et toi, je suis sure que tu l'aimes aussi ! s'exclama Lucy.

Glenn revint juste après qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, au grand soulagement de Maggie qui n'eut pas besoin de répondre. La plus jeune Rhee semblait extrêmement enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle sorte avec son frère et Maggie ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait peur depuis des mois de la réaction de Glenn si elle venait à lui montrer ses sentiments mais si elle écoutait les trois femmes qui le connaissaient le mieux elle n'avait aucune raison d'être effrayée.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Julia, Anna et Lucy annoncent qu'elles étaient fatiguées et partent chez Maggie. Il était encore tôt donc Maggie et Glenn décidèrent de se mettre sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Maggie s'était mise à l'opposé de Glenn pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

Plus tard, en début de soirée, ils étaient à nouveau tous réunis et étaient installés devant un film en mangeant des pizzas. Quand elles étaient arrivées, les trois sœurs avaient eu un air de conspirateurs sur le visage et Maggie croyait avoir compris ce qu'elles voulaient. En effet, quand ils s'installaient pour regarder le film, elles s'étaient installées sur le canapé en prenant le plus de place possible, laissant uniquement le fauteuil qui avait à peine de la place pour deux pour Glenn et Maggie. Ils étaient écrasés l'un contre l'autre et Glenn avait l'un de ses bras autour d'elle.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Glenn souleva Maggie et s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil. Ensuite, il attrapa Maggie par le bras et l'assit sur ses genoux. Cette dernière lança un regard vers les trois autres femmes et vit qu'elles échangeait un sourire. À ce moment-là, elle sut que les deux prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être faciles. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trop se rapprocher de Glenn et voilà que ses sœurs faisaient tout le contraire.

– – – – –

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il y avait des moments où j'étais trop inspirée et d'autres où c'était le trou noir mais j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop. À la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : TWD ne m'appartient pas.

– – – – –

Glenn était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ses sœurs devaient prendre l'avion dans l'après-midi et il avait décidé qu'ils feraient un brunch et passeraient leurs dernières heures à Atlanta tous les cinq chez lui. Il avait envoyé un message à Anna pour la prévenir et attendait que les quatre jeunes femmes se réveillent.

Maggie dormait dans son lit et il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas la réveiller en se levant. Il était à présent presque dix heures et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il était réveillé depuis près d'une heure et demie. Enfin, alors qu'il considérait sérieusement l'idée d'aller réveiller ses sœurs, il entendit la porte d'entrée être ouverte. Anna, Lucy et Julia entrèrent dans l'appartement en discutant et en riant.

\- Salut Glenn, tu vas bien ? demanda Lucy.

\- Chut, faites moins de bruit, Maggie dort encore.

\- Quoi ? Mais il est dix heures. Vous êtes restés debout tard hier soir ? dit Anna, un air plein de sous-entendus.

\- Non, mais elle est fatiguée et elle a le droit de dormir.

\- Je suis sure que tu étais sur le point de venir voir ce qu'on faisait…

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est vrai. Donc nous on doit se lever mais Maggie peut dormir ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Et Maggie a une bonne raison d'être fatiguée.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? intervint cette dernière d'une voix encore endormie.

\- Du fait que vous dev…

\- De rien du tout, coupa Glenn. Tu as bien dormi ?

Maggie hocha la tête et remit son tee-shirt. Comme d'habitude, il était remonté pendant son sommeil et elle sentait l'air frais de la pièce sur sa peau. Elle s'approcha de Glenn qui l'embrassa sur le front. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de lui. Julia, Anna et Lucy étaient assises en face d'eux.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut manger, annonça Glenn.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que les quatre femmes s'étaient jetées sur la nourriture. Voyant que tout ce qu'il avait préparé partait rapidement, il se dépêcha de se servir aussi. Il y avait des œufs brouillés, des fruits, de la compote, de la confiture, des yaourts, du pain et des donuts. Il s'empressa de mettre le dernier donut dans son assiette et commença à manger.

Ils discutèrent pendant qu'ils mangeaient et parlèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois que Julia, Anna et Lucy seraient reparties. En même temps, il voyait Maggie qui jetait des coups d'œil à son assiette. Il regarda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'intéressant quand il se rendit compte qu'elle fixait son donut. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu.

Maggie continua à manger ce qu'il y avait devant elle mais vérifiait malgré tout que le donut de Glenn soit toujours là. Elle avait mangé le sien dès le début et le regrettait. Ainsi, elle finit de manger ses œufs et son yaourt avant de manger les fruits qu'elle avait pris. Quand elle eut fini, elle lança un nouveau regard à Glenn qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'observer. Elle battit des cils et il rit.

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner ?

\- Non, dit-elle sur un ton innocent.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les trois autres jeunes femmes les regarder. Elles avaient l'air très amusées par la situation et ne semblaient pas vouloir intervenir. Elles regardaient le défi qui avait commencé sous leurs yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je te donne mon donut ?

\- La joie de m'avoir fait plaisir ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit suffisant.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je sois malheureuse ? répondit Maggie sur un air faussement outré.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu ?

\- Absolument pas. Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Glenn fit semblant de réfléchir puis regarda à nouveau Maggie. Il prit le donut dans sa main et le déposa dans l'assiette de Maggie. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle attrapa le donut et se mit à le croquer à pleines dents. Glenn continua de manger jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec le donut à moitié mangé juste sous les yeux. Il regarda Maggie et elle lui fit signe de manger.

\- On peut le partager ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu veux partager le donut pour lequel tu aurais pu te battre ?

\- Oui, c'était le tien. Vas-y.

Glenn sourit et repoussa doucement sa main.

\- C'est bon, tu peux le manger. Je n'en voulais pas vraiment.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain.

Elle lui fit un sourire et finit le donut.

– – – – –

Ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport depuis une quinzaine de minutes et l'avion venait d'être annoncé. Glenn, Maggie, Lucy, Anna et Julia étaient allés près de la porte d'embarquement et se disaient au revoir. Ils se prenaient tous dans les bras les uns des autres et Maggie avaient des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est normal, répondit Lucy. On est des filles tellement fantastiques, on va beaucoup te manquer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu nous manqueras aussi.

\- Et moi ? intervint Glenn. Je sais que vous préférez Maggie mais je suis quand même votre frère.

\- On t'aime aussi, rit Julia. Mais un peu moins.

\- Vous me blessez, partez vite d'ici.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et les trois jeunes femmes partirent pour prendre leur avion. Maggie et Glenn se retrouvèrent seuls et échangèrent un regard. Il prit sa main et ils marchèrent vers la sortie. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture et il ouvrit la portière pour que Maggie s'installe avant de la refermer après elle. Il monta à son tour et démarra.

Maggie regardait par la fenêtre. L'aéroport était un peu en-dehors de la ville et pour rentrer ils devaient passer par des routes qui traversaient des champs. Ça lui rappelait la ville où elle avait grandi et où le reste de sa famille vivait encore. Elle était partie pour échapper à Toby mais elle n'avait à présent plus aucune raison de rester éloignée puisqu'il l'avait retrouvée. Elle regarda ensuite Glenn et l'observa pendant qu'il conduisait. Il avait sa main droite posée sur sa cuisse et semblait serein. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle restait à Atlanta.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans un magasin de meubles ? proposa-t-il.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? On avait dit qu'on irait quand mes sœurs seraient parties et c'est le cas.

\- Tu es si pressé que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que c'est important et plus on s'y prendra tôt mieux ce sera.

\- Tu as raison. Ça marche.

\- Super ! C'est parti !

Il lui lança un grand sourire avant de retourner son regard sur la route. Ils continuèrent de rouler un long moment avant d'arriver devant un magasin de puériculture. Ils tournèrent dans les rues plusieurs minutes avant de trouver une place. Enfin, Glenn se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. Maggie prit la main de Glenn dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent lentement dans le magasin. En entrant, ils virent qu'il était presque vide et furent soulagés.

\- Bon, on commence par où ? demanda Glenn d'un ton excité.

\- On pourrait commencer par regarder les berceaux ?

\- D'accord, on y va.

En avançant dans les rayons, ils se rendirent compte que tout était rangé par thème. Ainsi, tous les meubles d'une même série étaient rangés ensemble. Ils observaient avec attention tous les détails du mobilier et faisaient des commentaires chacun leur tour. Certains étaient trop carrés, d'autres trop foncés ou trop roses. Maggie demandait son avis à Glenn mais celui-ci ne disait rien tant qu'elle ne posait pas de questions. Après tout, il n'avait aucun mot à dire sur le sujet, ce n'était pas à lui de décider.

\- Tu sais que tu peux faire des propositions, suggéra Maggie.

\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter, c'est ta fille.

\- Et c'est toi qui lui apprendra à grimper aux arbres et à jouer au ballon.

Glenn la regarda avec un air étonné sur le visage. Il ne pensait pas que Maggie le voyait jouer un rôle dans la vie de son enfant, alors lorsqu'elle dit ça avec autant de nonchalance, il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- Ne sois pas si surpris, dit-elle. On sort ensemble et tant que ça durera tu seras une part importante de sa vie. C'est normal que tu aies ton mot à dire dans certaines décisions.

\- Tu veux dire que tu veux que je t'aide à l'élever ?

\- Bien sûr, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais rester avec toi mais que ma fille ne serait pas inclus dans le pack ? Tu nous as toutes les deux ou tu ne nous as pas.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il avec un air plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, alors ? Tu as une idée ?

Glenn ne répondit pas et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Elle éclata de rire et sentit le regard des autres clients sur elle. Cependant, elle ne s'en soucia pas. S'ils avaient quelque chose à dire, ils pouvaient le faire, sinon elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait. Après l'avoir reposée, Glenn la conduisit vers un rayon qu'ils avaient déjà passé. Il s'arrêta devant un berceau qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle l'observa et quand elle se retourna pour donner son avis à Glenn, elle vit qu'il avait un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- C'est parfait ! Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de t'emmener.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'es pas censé me contrarier, sauf si tu veux dormir sur le canapé ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Jamais, tu es un génie et j'écouterai toujours ce que tu dis.

\- Ah ! C'est mieux. Bon, viens on va aller chercher un vendeur pour passer commande.

Maggie entraîna Glenn derrière elle et ils parlèrent avec l'un des vendeurs. Ils avaient tout organisé pour que le mobilier arrive dans la semaine. À présent, Maggie était fatiguée et voulait rentrer pour pouvoir se reposer. Ils marchaient vers la sortie quand une étagère attira l'attention de Glenn. Il fit signe à Maggie de l'attendre et prit ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il revint, Maggie vit qu'il avait quelque caché derrière son dos. Elle fronça des sourcils et il lui répondit par un grand sourire. Il lui montra une peluche d'une vingtaine de centimètres en forme de flamand rose. Elle rit et la prit dans ses mains.

\- On ne pouvait pas ressortir d'ici sans rien, expliqua Glenn.

\- Évidemment, et tu as décidé qu'une peluche serait la meilleure chose à acheter.

\- Bien sûr ! Il faudra bien qu'elle ait un doudou !

\- Je pense qu'on la trouver.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Glenn plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, c'est la peluche la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vu.

Glenn embrassa Maggie et ils repartirent vers la voiture pour rentrer chez eux.

– – – – –

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. À la prochaine !


End file.
